


Oh baby...

by slexieschicago



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 6x24, Blood, F/M, Original Character(s), Shooting, slexie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slexieschicago/pseuds/slexieschicago
Summary: greys 6x23/24 auSlexie have a baby during the shootingall characters belong to greys and shondaland
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Oh baby...

"Mark I swear these are just braxton hicks! I'm not in labor, I can't be, i'm only 35 weeks!" Lexie exclaimed. Mark had dragged her away from Derek's service and was making her see their OB after she experienced some on and off pains. In the back on Mark's mind he knew she was probably right but he just wanted to be sure.

"Well we're here now Lex..." He sighed as the elevator door opened.

"Sir no one can leave this floor, there is a shooter in the hosp-" A nurse called to a figure moving up the stairs. He shot, she dropped.

Mark quickly pulled Lexie back in the elevator, shielding Lexie and their child. He franticaly pressed the button until the doors closed to get them out of the chaos. "I'm getting you out of here!"

"I know, hurry!" Lexie pulled Mark closer to her, or as close as her baby bump would allow her to.

The door opened up again on a different floor, this time instead of the buzz of a busy hospital Mark and Lexie were met with silence.

Mark sped out the doors but Lexie didn't follow, "Lexie come on!"

As Mark moved to grab her hand she blurted out "I can't, my- my waters broke..."

Mark's mouth tumbled to the floor and his eyes widened with fear, they were going to have a baby! Right now! With a shooter at large in the hospital...

He quickly snapped back into reality as Lexie let out a sob, "Our baby's going to born in a shooting!"

Rushing over he wrapped an arm around Lexie's waist and guided her to a nearby conference room. Sitting her down on a chair he said, "Hey, hey! It's okay! Stay here Lex, i'm going to the supply closet across the hall to get some supplies and other things we may need, alright?" He dashed out as soon as he saw her nod.

After doubling checking the hallway Mark sped across and gently closed the supply closet door once inside. "Err- gauze, saline, ooo IV... where is it? Aah! Blankets!" Again after checking the hallway he made his way back to Lexie.

Opening the door he saw her walking around the room holding her lower back while breathing painfully. "Lex..." He whispered, in order not to scare her.

"Your back..." She mumbled as Mark walked over to her.

"Yeah. Lean on me Lex, you're doing great." 

And she did lean on him, Mark's arms were wrapped around Lexie, she squeezed them as he took on most of her weight.

"You should give me an exam..." She said pulling away from him, moving to slide down the wall.

"I don't know if I remember how!" He exclaimed (quietly of course). It didn't matter whether he knew or not though, Lexie had already pulled her scrub pants down and was going through the supplies to look for some gloves Mark could use.

"You need to, my water broke and I think this baby's coming fast..."

"Um okay" He nervously said as he began to examine her. "You were right, they are coming fast..."

"What! How many cm's am I?" She managed to get out before another contraction came along. Mark knew this contraction was a lot worse than any other as Lexie let out a groan. Knowing he had to keep her quiet in fear of the shooter Mark took a roll of gauze and stuffed it into Lexie's mouth. She immediatly spat it out.

"What the hell Mark?" She whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry but you know we have to keep as quiet as we can and this is the only way that could happen..." He apolgised leaning into kiss Lexie.

"I'm sorry... put it back in I feel another contraction"

Mark saw Lexie's face screw up and did exactly as she said. "You're doing amazing!"

Picking up his phone he knew he had to tell someone about the baby. Mark figured that other doctors and hospital visitors would be ringing up the police to tell them about the shooter or about the ill patients they were taking care of so he did the same.

"I am Dr. Mark Sloan, I'm up on floor 3 in the conference room with Dr. Lexie Grey- she's in labor and this baby is coming quick. You need to send someone to get us out of here and quick!"

He hung up quickly as he heard Lexie groan again, "Squeeze my hands Lex, squeeze my hands." he repeated, she did so until the contraction had passed.

"They're getting closer, you should check me again." She said even with the gauze muffling her words.

"Lex do you feel any pressure?" He said slowly, the thing he remembered from his OB rotation as a resident was that pressure meant they needed to push. When she nodded a nervous smile crossed over his face, "Your almost ready to push, baby's almost here!"

Lexie tried to smile, she was in too much pain to do so though.

"There's more pressure..." She said a few minutes later.

Mark gasped and examined Lexie again. "I- I feel the head, Lexie I feel our baby's head! Start pushing!"

Lexie groaned and bit down on the gauze hard as she was hit with a brutal contraction. She pushed and pushed and pushed through the burning sensation, tears falling down her cheeks. She chuckled and sighed as a loud cry pierced the air.

Spitting out the gauze she tiredly said, "Is it a boy or a girl?" 

Cleaning them off Mark laughed, "It's a girl, we have a daughter!" He handed their baby girl to Lexie who then wrapped their daughter in a snug blanket.

As Mark sat behind Lexie to cradle both her and their daughter in his arms they heard a gun shot. The baby who had only just stopped crying started to cry and scream again.

"Mark we have to stop her crying, oh God we're going to die!" Lexie whispered panicked.

"We're not Lexie, I promise you. You remember at one of the appointments the baby could calm down with skin-to-skin contact... let's try that with you ok."

Lexie nodded weakly and removed her scrub top leaving her in just her bra. Knowing she'd get cold Mark used the lab Lexie coat was previously wearing to cover her bottom half and laid her scrub top over her top half to keep her warm. Just as they both suspected their baby quietened down and no more shots could be heard.

Mark took the time to shower Lexie's head, neck and shoulders with kisses, "I am so proud of you Little Grey, so proud."

"Couldn't have done it without you." She smiled craning her head to look at him. "You should call the police again... tell them that she's here and we heard a gun."

"Yeah... good idea." He said pulling his phone, "Why don't you try and feed her, it might send her to sleep."

Lexie nodded and got the baby to latch to her breast. She leaned back on Mark and took in the sight of their baby in her arms.

After a few rings the police picked up, "This is Dr. Mark Sloan, again. I'm on the third floor in the conference room with Dr. Lexie Grey. She- She's had our baby, we have a baby girl and you better send someone here quick because this will not be the first and last day we see our daughter, it can't be. If you're coming to get us have a OB on standby outside, bring a gurney and plenty of blankets with you. Please hurry."

"We need to name her Mark, I want her middle name to be your middle name. You delivered her, you deserve it." Lexie smiled.

"Little Grey I appreciate that but you were the one who gave birth to her! She should be named after you as well!" He exclaimed quietly. 

"Ok then... What should we name her? It can't be Alexandra though, that name's already taken!" She chuckled. 

"Well she has my middle name, why not your's as well?" Mark suggested.

"Caroline Everett Sloan. I like it. It flows well together." 

"It does... do you think I could hold her?" He asked, it dawned on him that this could be the only day Mark could hold his child. 

"Of course" Lexie giggled. She unlatched Caroline and gave her to Mark and rolled off of him so she was sitting next to him. "We made her, we actually made her..."

"Yeah... I can't believe it! She's ours even though she looks just like you. The brown hair, her nose and mouth-"

"She'll have your eyes, Sloan's always have your eyes, the perfect blue eyes that every single person see's and falls in love with." Lexie sighed.

They both yelped as the door opened. Mark shielded his girls waiting for the gun to fire.

But it didn't fire.

The gun never went off.

Mark slowly turned his head and burst into tears. Standing at the door were 3 members of SWAT, one of them said "We're here to clear the floor. I guess you were the 2 Dr. Webber was concerned about."

Once Lexie was laying with Caroline asleep on her chest on a gurney snuggled in blankets they began to make their way outside to safety. The journey out was quiet, only the footsteps, the wheels of the gurney and occasional sneezes and noises made by Caroline could be heard. Although the conditions they were in were terrible Mark (who was silently crying) and Lexie were in bliss. Complete bliss. Their daughter was here. The life they had created was here. 

Before they knew it the bright sunlight hit their eyes. It felt like heaven to be outside and safely surrounded by police and ambulances. Callie and Arizona rushed over as they saw Mark crying by a gurney.

"Mark, are you alright? What happened? Is Lexie okay? Oh my God, the baby-" Callie exclaimed, panic struck across her face.

"-Is fine, they both are..." Mark interrupted her, stepping to the side to reveal Lexie and the infant cradled on her chest. "Callie, Arizona. I'd like you to meet Caroline Everett Sloan."

"Aww, you guys she's perfect!" Arizona squealed. 

Lexie smiled tiredly at them, "I can't believe we did that, in there..." The fact that they had just had a baby during a shooting was hitting her hard, she had been so concerned with Mark and their baby she forgot about everyone else. "Where's Meredith?" She mumbled, "Where's Mer!" She got out a little louder which gained her the attention of her fellow collegues. 

"I- I don't know..." Callie and Arizona said. "Last time I saw her she was with Cristina. They'll be together."

Caroline's crying snapped Lexie out of her panic. "I think she's hungry again Mark..."

"Let's get you in an ambulance for some privacy okay?"

"No! We can't leave yet! Meredith isn't out yet!"

"Lex I know! It's okay, we won't leave it's just for privacy! Now come on, we can't let Mini Grey go hungry, can we?"

"Mini Grey? She's barely been alive for 4 hours and you've already come up with a nickname for Caroline!" Lexie mocked him as they loaded her into an ambulance to nurse.

"Well I for one think that Mini Grey is absolutely perfect!" Arizona beamed, her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled. So did Callie's. It was obvious that they needed some joy after the past day.

"She certainly is..." Mark grinned, "Plus she's mine which makes it all better."

Their heads whipped around at an incredible speed when they heard someone, Meredith to be be exact scream, "I need an ambulance!"

"Mer? What's going on!" Lexie screamed.

"Hey Grey," Callie sternly said, "Me and Arizona will find out. You stay here and feed that perfect little baby of yours."

She nodded through tears and watched Torres and Robbins raced to find Meredith.

Around 7 minutes later Mark's phone started to ring, "It's Torres."

"Its Derek, he's been shot in the chest."

Lexie gasped.

"They've told Mer you had Caroline and wishes us the best but she can't leave Derek..."

"I understand. At least she's safe..."

An hour and a half later Mark, Lexie and Caroline were set up in a room at Seattle Pres. Mark and Lexie were cuddled in the bed with Caroline sleeping in Mark's arms. They were so content in their position that they didn't even realize someone knocking on the door. 

The second time someone knocked Lexie heard. "Come in!"

"Mer!" She chuckled tiredly. Meredith entered the room. Treking closely behind her were Webber, Hunt, and Cristina.

"Hi! I heard someone had a baby today..." A small smile grew on her face, "Who's this little lady?"

"This is Caroline Everett Sloan..." Mark smiled not breaking his eyes away from his daughters sleeping form. "Mini Grey this is your aunt Meredith and some of our friends."

"Mini Grey?" Cristina questioned.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Yep, Mark's already given her a nickname...."

Webber noticed Lexie's eyes fluttering shut, "We won't stay long, congratulations on the baby!"

"She's gorgeous! Congrats!" And with that, they left.

Seconds later Lexie burst into tears.

"Lex what's wrong!?"

"Our baby was born during a shooting! A God damn shooting Mark!"

"Yeah... she was-"

"And every year when it's her birthday we'll be reminded of this day!"

"I know..." He said stroking Lexie's hair, the only thing that seemed to calm her down. "It'll be okay though; we're here, we're alive, that's all that matters right now."

"Yeah... Caroline'll have the best life, she has us. We'll protect her and make sure nothing like this ever happens to her again."

\---

A couple of days later Lexie and Caroline were discharged from the hospital and were back home safe in Mark's apartment. They both had memories from the shooting, good and bad. Whenever a bad memory struck their minds they'd look into Caroline's perfect eyes, one was as blue as Mark's (the Sloan eyes) and the other was a deep chestnut brown like Lexie's.

Days turned into months and months turned into years and before they knew it Mark and Lexie were expecting again. This time Lexie refused to step foot into the hospital from beyond when she was 30 weeks pregnant, she was petrified that something like the shooting would happen again. This also meant Lexie refused to give birth in the hospital. Instead they had Jamie Grey Sloan or 'Mini Sloan' as Mark liked to call him at home in their bedroom, it was a very peaceful time for them both and very different to Caroline's stressful arrival in the middle of a shooting. As Lexie delivered Jamie she leaned on Mark and thanked the universe that everything had gone okay, that they were all healthy, that they survived that terrifying day and that Caroline would be the best 3-year-old sister/daughter anyone could ask for.

A/N Thank you for reading!! This is very AU and kinda random but this idea just came into my head the other night and I couldn't not write about it!! Hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
